Bloodshed
by HisokaNo
Summary: Cael Matthews passed each purge night with ease so how he ended up in the mix of fighting for his life on purge night and being fought over like a new toy between two demons from an anime wasn't really what he had planned. Sebastian x MaleOC x Claude -M for violence/sexual themes/swearing-
1. Chapter 1: Stranded

**_purge_**

pərj/

verb

1.

rid (someone) of an unwanted feeling, memory, or condition, typically giving a sense of cathartic release.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Five minutes

_Five fucking minutes_

Five minutes to make it out of this shithole of a city before the alarms blared signing my death certificate and shipping me to hell or wherever the fuck you were destined to spend all of eternity.

Yes I Cael Matthews somehow managed to find myself in the middle of the goddamn highway heading towards Clayton and my ticket to safety the only problem was the gas was going quickly and I was literally running on fumes.

Oh sorry I forgot to leave the itsy bitsy fact that it was fucking purge night, the joyous holiday In which people go out and slaughter innocent/not innocent people to cleanse themselves my fingers curled tightly around the steering wheel unsubconsciously my eyes darkening at the single thought of how corrupt and disgusting the whole system was.

And here he was speeding like the devil was on my ass towards the safe heaven I took shelter in every year It was a nice home with the newest security system installed and kept up to date every year owned by my closest childhood friends Sama and Isabella.

No doubt their losing their fucking minds right now Isabella being the cool and collected one keeping Sama from fleeing the house and tracking me down himself I smiled fondly at the thought of them my body shifting into a slighter relaxed state at the knowing thought that they were alive and breathing.

The cars obnoxious beeping tore me from my thoughts only causing me to freeze my face paling immensely shit shit shit no no no this isn't happening I mentally screamed pushing on the gas petal until it hit the floor but it was all in vain as the car slowly rolled to a stop in the middle of the deserted road the sound of sirens ringing in his ears.

The sirens pronouncing the beginning of purge night and I was outside in the middle of New York the busiest city every year with no weapon.

I was fucked Oh so fucked.

- With The Masters And Their Butlers -

"Ohh Cielllll~" a bumbling blonde mused twirling the soft navy lock it's owner groaning in frustration only shooting him a side glance before turning his attention back to the worn book a work of Shakespeare or in his words 'the only work of art left in this god forsaken time period'

The sound of their able butlers working on boarding up the doors and windows as some pathetic defense against the monsters lurking outside on this horrid night. A deep wistful sigh resonated from within him at the memory of his manor and the quietness that would consume it all year round but "fortunately" they had managed to land theirselves in the year 2015.

But no that wasn't the earth rattling news that shocked him the most it was the fact that their butlers were powerless a shell of human It seemed the only functioning thing was hiding their true forms and their heeling process (which might I add they had found out the hard way).

So here they were hiding like the pathetic humans they all were now well I suppose Claude and Sebastian weren't humans? Humanoids? A snort sounded from the navy haired male at the obnoxious thought before setting his book down and snapping for his butler.

within a few moments the tall raven haired man stood before him his eyes looking almost drained and exhausted from today's work without his full demon capabilities the smaller boy lifted his head slowly crossing his legs lazily.

"How are things coming along any news?" He inquired fingering the tattered and worn spine of his novel his eyes becoming droopy with tiredness himself dealing with that Trancy brat took a bigger toll on him then he was willing to admit.

"I'm afraid not young master" he bowed before straightening up his eyes darting from corner to corner checking to be sure he and Claude had gotten everything there was no place for mistake if they wanted to survive this blood filled holiday.

he dragged his gaze back to the tiny master before speaking again. "Things are coming along fine every window and door has been nailed shut we will be fine" the crow reassured before bowing again and rushing off to find Faustus after being excused.

Sebastian needed rest as much as he wanted to ignore this factor he was tired so finding the bastard was a relief ebony locks showed their true plum shade as the dim light bounced off his hunched form his skilled hands worked diligently cutting the vegetables for the dinner they were preparing.

he strode up quickly tapping him on his shoulder claude whirled around butcher knife pressed to Sebastian's throat a dribble of crimson sliding down his pale neck other clutching him by the front of his uniform.

His grip went lax once he fully registered who it was he released him completely watching Sebastian stagger back a hacking mess he glowered down at the smaller demon before returning to dinner the crow took note of the slight tremble in his hands.

Sebastian rose a fine brow leaning against the counter "someone's a tad jumpy this night" he taunted with a playful smirk dapping the small amount of blood from his throat before the wound healed on its own.

Claude grunted continuing to do his task Sebastian sighed setting up the plates on the small rounded table standing in the middle of the spacious kitchenette getting this apartment was hard enough a task alone the couple that resided here before put up a fight for it but of course they didn't last very long.

As much as his master hated it they needed the accommodations and a place to hide from the monstrous people that plagued the streets at this time of year it did come as a shock being tossed into 2015 but the biggest shock had to be the holiday celebrated every year by these foolish humans.

the purge

the demons tongue slid over his bottom lip a shiver of delight sweeping over him at the thought of those blood lust filled eyes he stared into as they watched the live feed truly monstrous his fingers started to shake much like Claude's but for a completely different reason.

Maybe something interesting would come of this


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Safety

Short quick pants fled my chilled and cracked lips as my fingers curled around my torso trying to warm myself from the cold weather my fingers faltering their hold every time a loud gunshot or shriek rang out loudly bouncing off the ally's brick walls being crouched behind a dumpster that possibly contained several dead bodies while hiding from purgers wasn't exactly the plan for this year yet here we are.

I felt my body coil closer into a small ball into the crack of darkness that blanketed over my body I knew I had to move I had to get out of here someone would find me and god knows what would happen then yet I couldn't move every time I pushed my self out of the corner a scream would stop me dead in my tracks sending me straight back into hiding from the horrors around every corner.

I squeezed my eyes shut my fist balled up at my sides I took a deep shaky breath leaning against the dumpster letting it support my weight as my thoughts ran wildly what about Sama and Ren how would they take the news that I had joined the masses of dead bodies this year.

A image flashed in my mind Sama curled in a ball on the floor sobbing and screaming in heart wrenching agony Ren laying a comforting hand on her back his expression devastated and grim as he cliched the phone that pronounced the news in his right hand tightly most likely shattering it.

I shook my head a new found burst of energy flowing through my veins my eyes flared with determination I edged closer out of the corner I needed to get out of this and live people needed me and I wasn't going to put them in any misery.

I started jogging dodging areas where gun shots rang clear my feet pounding against the road the occasional patter of a puddle splashing and my ragged breaths I looked upwards to see a simple apartment complex.

my eyes ran across the several windows all the lights off except one my eyes focused seeing the boards skipping over small areas of windows allowing one to simply slip right in I sprinted towards the light almost tripping over my feet when a gruff voice sounded behind me.

"I swear I saw someone over here!"

I froze my eyes darting from side to side desperately looking for somewhere to hide I hissed out a string of curse words before diving into a trash bin shoving my shirt over my nose to avoid taking a whiff of the decaying body near me.

I pressed my face closer to the crack of the lid flipped over the bin when my vision cleared two figures stood right where I was only a moment ago one clutching a machete his macabre mask askew with god written sloppily across the top the other I guessed to be his apprentice he held a shot gun wearing some cheap clown mask covered in blood.

I swallowed back the bile rising in the back of my throat while raising a shaky hand up to my mouth this was all to much

"damn bastard got away" he cursed kicking the brick wall childishly.

The other remained silent he tilted his head slowly to the side before turning sluggishly towards the trash bin I was In I felt my heart stop my eyes shot wide open fear coursing threw my veins he took a few steps forward before stopping before the bin he twisted his blade around in his hand before raising it high ready to swig down and break open the trash bin revealing myself and ending it all.

And then it was like Jesus or some fucking powerful source in the sky heard my silent prayer

"I think I see him!" The clown called I would've snorted at his incompetency but I would've felt a bit of a hypocrite seeing as the situation I had landed myself in.

The leaders intense gaze shifted away hesitantly before turning to the other he slowly retracted his machete back before chasing after his friend and towards 'me'.

I sprung up busting the lid open while gasping for clean fresh oxygen my palms pressed against the jagged rusted edge of the old bin as I pulled myself out leaping over the edge and darting towards the dim light spilling from the single window my mind surprisingly blank only focusing on escaping this living hell.

I halted in front of the window before dropping down onto my knees and hastily looking for something anything to defend myself for when I got inside a sharp glint caught my eye near the crates littered around outside I shuffled over digging around for the mystery object until my hands made contact with something cold and hard I slid it out and gazed down at it my breath caught in my throat.

A knife

I bowie knife to be exact my long slender fingers danced across the wooden handle displaying fine craftsmanship I flinched shoving it into my hoodies pocket now wasn't the time to think about that I thought pointedly before rising back up and dusting the filth and grime that had coated my black skinny jeans I growled noticing my toms looked more worn out than usual.

I made a mental note to clean myself off when I found safety before digging my short nails under the pathetic boards covering the glassless window as a mean of security a grunt escaped me when I yanked backwards popping the wood slate off as quietly as I could.

I swiped away the thin layer of sweat covering my forehead with the back of my hand I calmed my breathing before peeking inside only to see two sleeping boys sprawled out on the couch one with navy blue hair messily framing his boyish face and an eye covered with an eyepatch my gaze shifted over to the blonde with his arm wrapped around patchy lazily but what caught my attention the most was the clothing they were wearing.

What looked to be Victorian style ruffles and lace of various sorts detailing their outfits I furrowed my brows in thought they seemed familiar? I shrugged it off before grabbing the top edge of the window and hauling myself upwards as stealthily as possible.

I swung my weight backwards a bit before swinging completely inside somehow sticking the landing I smirked triumphantly doing a little silent dance but froze dead in my tracks when the feeling of a sharp tip stroked my back threateningly.

"Well well well what do we have here~" a velvety voice taunted from behind a gloved hand stroking my arm teasingly

Well shit


End file.
